La leyenda de Andrómeda: Escenas Inneditas
by Gilraen-Shaulah
Summary: Colección de pasajes suprimidos tras la revisión final del texto. Pasa y disfruta un pequeño anticipo de capitulos futuros, o aquello que quisiste leer pero que tal vez no encontraste.
1. Pasaje 1

¡Hola amigos! Antes de empezar quiero explicarles un poco lo que es la "Colección de escenas inneditas."

Durante la redaccion del capitulo 12 de la Leyenda de Andrómeda, escribi una escena que si bien es parte de la historia, me alejaba del tema principal y hacía la avanzar más lenta, además de que parecía salir sobrando y/o cortar la continuidad de los episodios, Así que decidí publicarla aparte del fic. como un complemento a la historia.

Existen también otros escenas que elimine de los capitulos anteriores, las cuales trataré de rescatar para presentarselas. La coleción de escenas inneditas valigada al fic, con la diferencia de que su lectura no es necesaria para la comprensión de la historia, y de cierta forma son una serie de pequeños avances de lo que pasará en el siguiente capitulo,o para ligar situaciones.Por tanto, la Colección se actualizará de acuerdo a lo que dicte mi musa, y espero sirva como un "tentenpie", en lo que mi musa se pone deacuerdo y me deja publicar los siguientes capitulos.

A inicio de cada uno se les explicara en donde se le redactò originalmente, para que así puedan llevar la debida continuidad.

Sin más por el momento me despido, esperando sus comentarios.

GilraenShauláh

**

* * *

**

**Pasaje 1 - Capitulos 11 y 12**

**Aceptando Sentimientos**

**Sanatorios del Santuario**

Marín salía del cuarto en que estaban Saga y Aioros. Odiaba que los demás la hubieran dejado como "responsable" de los heridos, como si no pudiese ayudar de otra forma. Sin embargo, sabía que lo hacía por Aioria. Porque el León Dorado veía repetirse la pesadilla, el dolor de perder a su hermano. Una vez más. No era justo. No tratándose del caballero que jamás traicionó la lealtad de sus compañeros, de aquel que murió por salvar la vida de la infanta Atenea, del hermano de él… Aioria…

- ¿Qué rayos te pasa Marín? –se dijo a si misma.

Noto que por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, se permitía pensar en Aioria de otra forma. Una que sabía estaba prohibida, pero que se resistía a callar por más tiempo. De una u otra manera siempre lo supo. Aquellos días que siguieron a la batalla del infierno, en la casa de Leo, no fueron solo por la perdida del amigo, del compañero. Se debían a algo más intenso, pero que aún no sabía como revelar, si debía hacerlo, o si era correspondida…

Se detuvo a la salida del templo. A pesar de la tranquilidad de esa noche, conocía de sobra que solo eran los momentos que precedían a la tormenta. Se permitió por unos instantes olvidar lo que ocurrió aquella tarde y concentrase en ella, en el sentimiento recién admitido…

"_Sintió con claridad el momento en que explotó el cosmos de una de las Nereidas que peleaban contra Shun dentro del templo. Fue una energía sumamente poderosa, llena de resentimiento, de odio, de fuertes deseos de venganza…Luego, el cosmos del caballero empezar a disminuir rápidamente_

_- ¡Ve adentro Marín! –ordenó el Patriarca._

_Se levantó del piso resuelta a cumplir la orden, cuando la nereida con quien había estado peleando le cerró el paso una vez más._

_- ¡Esta batalla aún no termina!_

_- ¡Apártate!_

_- ¡Barrera de coral!_

_- ¡Destello del águila!_

_Fue unas centésimas más rápida que la nereida. Acertó el golpe y la observó caer al piso. Pero en ese instante el resto salió del templo. Varias corrieron hacía ella. Detrás venía otra Nereida de armadura dorada, se veía distinta al resto de sus compañeras. Marín observó que habían capturado a June._

_- ¡No saldrán de aquí con vida!_

_- Ya lo hicimos –respondió burlonamente una de ellas. Lanzaron un ataque que creó una especie de bruma que cubrió el templo y sus alrededores._

_- ¡Maestro Shion! –escuchó las voces de varios llegando a las escalinatas. La voz de él entre todas._

_- ¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó Docko a su amigo__. Este por un instante no pudo mantenerse en pie y se recargó en el caballero de Libra._

_- ¿Cómo se encuentran todos? –preguntó Shión rápidamente. Pero fue justo en ese momento que Shun resintió la perdida de sangre, perdiendo el conocimiento. Ella alcanzó a sujetarlo antes de que cayera al suelo._

_- ¡Otouto! –el fénix se abrió pasó entre todos los caballeros y llegó hasta donde estaba ellos._

_- Esta perdiendo mucha sangre –le dijo Marín.- Hay que llevarlo enseguida a que atiendan sus heridas._

_- ¡Marín! –le dijo él acercándose rápidamente a ella.- ¿Te encuentras bien?_

_- Si –fue su seca respuesta. Como acostumbraba responder cuando se preocupaba por ella y con gente a su alrededor. Si algo odiaba, era que le creyeran débil. Más por aquella fijación de Aioria de estar siempre al pendiente suyo. _

_-Vayan adelantándose, los alcanzo en seguida –ordenó el Patriarca.- Alguien trate de localizar a Atenea y asegúrense que regrese con bien al Santuario. _

_Ikki cargò a Shun para levantarlo, mientras Shiryu y Hyoga le acompañaban a la enfermería. Marín quiso seguirlos, y fue cuando noto una herida en su brazo._

_- Estas sangrando…_

_- No tiene mayor importancia_

_- ¡¿Cómo no va a ser importante!? De haber sabido que estaban solos aquí yo… _

_- ¡Necesitamos ayuda! –exclamó Shura, que llegaba con Aioros en su espalda, ambos reveían muy mal._

_- ¡Qué le hiciste a m hermano!_

_- Él… me protegió de un ataque de las Nereidas…_

_- ¡Aioros, NO TE MUERAS HERMANO! _

_- Camus, encárgate de buscar a Shaka y Mu, lleven a todos los heridos a la enfermería ¡ahora! –empezó a movilizarlos el Patriarca.- Debes ser fuerte Aioria, necesito que me ayudes para salvar a tu hermano y al resto_

_- Si, excelencia –pero no podía ocultar cuanto le había afectado el parecido de lo que ocurrió en el pasado._

_- Vamos Aioria –por alguna razón sintió la necesidad de tomar su mano. Al hacerlo, sintió como él la sujetaba con fuerza entre la suya. Ambos siguieron al resto._

Entonces escuchó unas pisadas que se acercaba rápidamente a ella. Se volteó al sentir que estaba próximo a ella, y que no era un enemigo. Shun pasó corriendo a su lado, sin verla. Le dejó avanzar unos escalones, antes de llamarlo.

- ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? –el caballero volteó a verla.

- No puedo esperar a que el Patriarca, a que Mu y los otros resuelvan sus problemas… June no tiene mucho tiempo.

- No sabes a qué o quién te estás enfrentado…

- Tampoco lo supimos en el pasado, y eso no nos detuvo para salvar a Atenea… ¿por qué debo detenerme ahora? –Marín lo observó en silencio. De entre todos, jamás creyó que fuera él quien le hablaría de esa forma.

- No deberías ir solo, quizá tu hermano…

- No puedo seguir dependiendo de Ikki todo el tiempo. Al menos no en esta ocasión… Desde lo de Hades…

- No necesitas hablarme de ello…

- Ya son muchas negativas… ¿no crees? –Ella le observó en silencio.- Quizá Hades haya causado muchas cosas malas, sin embargo, hay algo que pude aprender de todo esto, y es sobre mi, y el poder que me fue otorgado… sé que no nací para ser su reencarnación. Y ahora con esto… hay algo más, y –el joven se quedo callado, tomando valor para lo que estaba a punto de decir-, y creo que tiene que ver con June.

- No entiendo que me quieres decir.

- Podría asegurar, que además de Atenea, mi misión es la de proteger a alguien más…

- June

- Y debo saber si es así, y por qué –el Santo miró a la amazona, tratando de ver más allá de la mascara de metal.

- Suerte entonces.

Shun le sonrió lo más que podía a pesar de las circunstancias y de todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento, su forma muy particular de agradecerle, y se apresuró a la casa de Piscis, a la salida del Santuario. Marín le observó alejarse, preguntándose si había hecho bien en dejarlo ir solo. Su mente regresó a ese momento de la tarde, en que tomó la mano de Aioria, con tal de estar a su lado y apoyarlo. Quizá por ello le había permitido ir solo. Hasta cierto punto le entendía, y le envidiaba. Solo esperaba que llegara con ella a tiempo. Que no cometiera algún error. Y que permitiera que el resto le ayudara.

- Sé que sabes, que estamos aquí… -susurró al viento


	2. Pasaje 2

**Saint Seiya ® nombres y caracteres, son propiedad del señor Kurumada y de Shueshia ®**

**No recibo ningún beneficio económico por mis fics, salvo el reconocimiento moral y/o escrito de todos los lectores**

**Cualquier parecido con la realidad es total y mera coincidencia**

* * *

**Pasaje 2 - Capítulos 12 y 13**

**Tetis, la sirena**

Shun empezaba a sentir el cansancio. Quizá era un santo de Atenea, pero el entrenamiento que había recibido, no lo preparó para todo lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento. Su cabeza era un mar de confusión, no sabía si llegarían a tiempo, pero quería creer en el plan que tenía Sorrento; estaba preocupado por lo que dirían en el Santuario cuando Marín les dijera que se había marchado solo, vendrían a ayudarle, o dejarían que peleara solo; volvería a ver a June, tendría el tiempo suficiente para decirle cuanto la amaba y todo lo que significaba para él… ¿ella lo amaría?

Dejó de remar ante este ultimo pensamiento… ¿Qué tal si no era correspondido? De inmediato desecho esa idea de su mente, no quería pensar en esa opción. De todas formas él ya había elegido su camino: estar junto a June, pasara lo que pasara…

De pronto sintió cómo el mar empezaba a agitarse, y el viento que aparecía de la nada, haciendo más fuerte la fuerza del oleaje.

- Esta no es una tormenta natural –dijo Sorrento, mirando hacía adelante.- Me temo que nos han descubierto, y van a detenernos de la forma que sea.

- ¿Crees que Tetis…?

- Aún si la hubiesen torturado –dijo tratando de controlar el bote- ella jamás hubiese traicionado al Emperador… parece que nuestra Anfitrite es más lista de lo que esperábamos.

La fuerza del mar seguía aumentado, y cada vez les resultaba más difícil controlar el bote para que no fuera a voltearse. Fue en ese entonces que el cielo se cubrió por completo, y la lluvia empezó a caer.

- ¿Acaso trata de matarnos?

- Yo diría que si –dijo sarcásticamente Sorrento.- Lo malo es que parece que va a conseguirlo…

Una ola cubrió el bote por completo, Shun y Sorrento se sujetaron fuertemente a las orillas, perdiendo los remos cuando volvieron a la superficie.

- ¡Excelente! -murmuró Sorrento.

- ¡Qué se supone que haremos ahora!

- Podríamos nadar hasta la isla.

- Estamos demasiado lejos… quedaríamos exhaustos y nos ahogaríamos antes de siquiera acercarnos a la orilla.

- ¡Moriremos de todas formas si nos quedamos sin hacer nada!

Nuevamente una ola les pasó encima, ante lo cual Shun no pudo evitar tragar un poco de agua.

- ¿Estas bien?

- Al menos todavía.

Sorrento seguía mirando a su alrededor. La tormenta no cesaría, sino hasta que los vieran muertos… Volteó a ver a Shun, el santo estaba listo para seguirlo, fuera el plan que fuera.

- ¿Confías en mi? -preguntó Sorrento lo más sereno que podía permanecer en aquellas circunstancias.

- ¿Qué? –pregunto extrañado Shun.

- ¡Qué si confías en mi!

- Si –afirmo con la cabeza, sin poder evitar empezar a temblar por el frío del agua. Shun no estaba acostumbrado a esas temperaturas tan bajas, que parecían no afectar a Sorrento.

- De acuerdo –asintió el general.- En la siguiente ola, con todas tus fuerzas, vas a jalar la orilla del bote hacía donde yo estoy…

- ¡Estas loco!-le dijo sin poder creer que ese fuera el plan de escape.

- Es la única forma en que podemos tener una oportunidad de sobrevivir… si nos creen muertos, detendrán la tormenta –Shun observó unos instantes el mar, no podía morir en ese sitio, no sin haber rescatado a June.

- De acuerdo…

Sorrento vio una gran ola, acercarse a ellos.

- ¿Estás listo? –Shun afirmó con la cabeza. Sorrento contó mentalmente

- ¡Ahora! –haciendo uso de las ultimas fuerzas que aún tenía, Shun sujeto el costado del bote, empujándolo hacía el otro lado, Sorrento echo todo su peso hacía su lado, y aprovechando la fuerza de la ola, consiguieron voltear la embarcación.

Sorrento alcanzó a sujetarse de la orilla, pero la fuerza de la ola arrastro a Shun hacía abajo, soltándose. Apenas y por unos instantes el general alcanzó su mano, jalándolo hacía arriba.

Al voltear el bote, Sorrento aprovecho su forma para que pudieran sujetarse de las tablas que servían como asiento, y poder respirar mientras estaban bajo el agua.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Si… pero aún me estoy congelando.

- Ten paciencia… -miró hacía abajo, el agua aun se agitaba, lo escuchaba también, en las olas que se estrellaban en la madera.- Saldremos de esta, Shun, solo resiste…

Entonces, sintieron un cosmos activarse de forma violenta, y de pronto, todo quedó en calma…

- Iré a investigar –le dijo el general. Ya para ese entonces Shun estaba resintiendo los primeros efectos que desencadenan una hipotermia, y Sorrento se dio cuenta de ello.- ¡Shun escúchame! Debes resistir, recuerda lo que me dijiste en el Santuario… aunque ahora no lo parezca, estamos más cerca de lo que tu crees ¿me oyes? No te dejare ahora ¡no te vas a morir en este sitio!

- Te preocupas demasiado por mi –le dijo Shun, tratando de sonreír.

- Sólo saldré a ver si estamos a salvo, volveré, y pondremos nuevamente el bote sobre el agua ¿de acuerdo?

- Esta bien –Sorrento puso su mano sobre el hombro de Shun, antes de sumergirse para salir a la superficie.

Shun trató de distraer su mente… como deseó que Ikki estuviera ahí. Pero así lo había decidido. Haría esto por su cuenta…

De pronto sintió que habían pasado horas… miró a todos lados pero Sorrento no regresaba, intentaba mantenerse calmado, pero no podía enfocar sus pensamientos, no con el agua helada cubriéndolo, y resintiendo los efectos del cansancio.

Justo cuando estaba por desmayarse, distinguió la forma de un pez acercándose a donde estaba… cuando estuvo más cerca, observó que se trataba de una mujer. Vio otra forma que regresó al agua, ambos acercándose a él.

Fue justo entonces cuando quedó inconsciente.

- Shun, Shun… -escuchó la voz de Sorrento.- ¡Shun, dime que estás bien!

- Lamento lo que paso –dijo recobrando el sentido.- No fue mi intención preocuparte…

- Esta bien… creí que no resistirías, y una vez más, me demuestras que los santos de Atenea tienen algo especial.

- ¡No vas a creer lo que soñé! –dijo levantándose. Ambos estaban nuevamente sobre el bote.- Justo antes de desmayarme, creí haber visto una sirena… -entonces, escuchó una risa a sus espaldas, ante lo cual volteó.

- Déjame decirte, que en ese caso tus sueños son ciertos, porque realmente viste una sirena –detrás de él portando su armadura, estaba Tetis.

- ¿Eras tu? –preguntó sorprendido.

- Mi escama de sirena, me concede la capacidad de transformarme en una de verdad, con todo lo que eso implica.

- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? –preguntó a Sorrento.

La respuesta llegó por si misma: no muy lejos de ellos, vio como del mar surgía el lomo de lo que parecía ser una ballena. Shun se alarmó ante la posibilidad de un nuevo ataque.

- Despreocúpate –le dijo Tetis.- Como dije, al convertirme en sirena, lo hago por completo, así que adquiero la capacidad de hablar con las criaturas del mar… este amigo mío, es Cetus, y fue enviado por Anfítrite para terminar con nosotros.

- ¡Entonces cómo puedes llamarlo amigo tuyo!

- Luego de una pequeña charla… y una batalla, accedió a ayudarnos. Averigüé con su ayuda la localización exacta de Anfitrite y las nereidas, están en la isla de Symi, a mitad de camino entre Astipalea y Karpathos… una isla desolada, ni siquiera los grandes barcos tratan de acercarse a ella… quizá ese ha sido el escondite de las nereidas desde que dejaron la orden de Poseidón.

- No tenemos tiempo…debemos llegar ahí cuanto antes –dijo Sorrento.

- Déjanoslo a nosotros –pidió Tetis.

Haciendo uso de su cosmos, el bote empezó a moverse más rápido, parecía que flotaba en el aire.

- Ella puede manipular las corrientes marinas, solo que requiere de una gran concentración y poder… -explicó Sorrento.

- Entonces, espero que resista, y que lleguemos a tiempo.

- Yo tambien.


	3. Pasaje 3

**Saint Seiya ® nombres y caracteres, son propiedad del señor Kurumada y de Shueshia ®**

**No recibo ningún beneficio económico por mis fics, salvo el reconocimiento moral y/o escrito de todos los lectores**

**Cualquier parecido con la realidad es total y mera coincidencia**

* * *

**Pasaje 3 Capítulos 5 y 6**

**Rosas**

Shun salió de los sanatorios. No sin antes voltear a ver a June antes de cerrar la puerta. La amazona se despidió de él con una sonrisa, como siempre lo hacía. Se recargó un poco en la puerta, antes de dirigirse a la salida del templo, pensando...

- ¿Cómo puede, después de todo lo que ha ocurrido, seguir tan tranquila, tan optimista… tan linda y dulce…?

De pronto se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta de lo que había pensado…

- Debe ser el cansancio –se dijo para si, antes de continuar su camino.

Al llegar al templo de Afrodita, percibió un sutil pero agradable aroma que inundaba el lugar. Supo de inmediato a qué pertenecía. Camino hacia una de las paredes del templo, para llegar a una puerta bien camuflajeada entre los muros.

Cruzó en dintel para salir del templo. Aquella puerta conducía al jardín que la casa de Piscis tenía, era el sitio en el que Afrodita acostumbraba refugiarse, y al que solo permitía el acceso a unas cuantas personas.

Shun, extrañamente, estaba entre esas personas.

- Hola Afrodita –le saludó desde la puerta.

- ¿Se te ofrece algo? –contestó el caballero fríamente. Más como si contestara por obligación que por las ganas de hacerlo.

Desde la batalla de las doce casas, el jardín de la casa de Piscis, el orgullo de la gran mayoría de los caballeros que portaron aquella armadura dorada, había quedado abandonado, hasta convertirse en tierra áspera y seca. Le había tomado mucho tiempo, pero nuevamente empezaba a lucir como en sus mejores épocas, mucho antes de que todo aquello empezara.

- Si, bueno, no… bueno, es que… no yo sólo…-empezó a buscar pretextos el caballero de Andrómeda.

- Shun, solo dime qué necesitas –le repitió Afrodita, dándole a entender que guardaría en secreto lo que le dijera.

Y es que, cuando Shun salió al jardín, se encontró a Afrodita cortando algunas de las rosas blancas que cultivaba especialmente para Atenea, en este caso para Saori. Eran rosas completamente normales, salvo con una característica especial que sólo el guardián de la casa podía generar, y era, que además del profundo y prolongado aroma que regalaban, podían adquirir una tonalidad entre rosa y roja, la cual reflejaba la intensidad de los sentimientos de la persona a la que le eran regaladas. Así pues, las que le obsequiaba a Saori siempre adquirían un rojo brillante, señal inequívoca para Afrodita, de que la diosa le había perdonado, y más aún, de que ya ocupaba un lugar en el corazón de su diosa, aunque él todavía se sentía indigno de tal honor.

- Tú sabes que June esta en los sanatorios, que el Patriarca nos ha puesto a todos en estado de alerta y que…

- ¿Quieres YO que hable con su Excelencia de eso? –preguntó Afrodita entre dudando que eso era lo que Shun deseaba pedirle –además de insinuarle que eso NO era labor suya- y sospechando que era algo más.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! –se apresuro a aclarar, sintiéndose algo apenado.

- ¿Entonces?

- Quisiera hacerle… un regalo a… a June, y pues… este… se me ocurrió que tal vez ¡claro esta que si no quieres no! Pero… es que talvez…

- Supongo que yo mismo lo haré –le dijo Afrodita, tratando de contener las ganas de ahorcarlo por no poder hacer una petición tan sencilla y de reírse por la vergüenza que supuso, sentía el Santo en ese momento.

Con la habilidad propia, Afrodita tomó unas cuantas de las rosas blancas que reservaba para Atenea, haciendo con ellas, y con algunas otras ramas y hierbas, un hermoso ramo que le entrego a Shun.

- ¿Algo más?

- No –dijo tomando las flores, visiblemente emocionado.- ¡Muchas gracias Afrodita, nos vemos! –se despidió, saliendo rapidamente de la doceava casa.

- Niños –dijo Afrodita, regresando tranquilamente a sus rosas.

Shun subió las escaleras del templo, lo más rápido que pudo, y se dirigió de nuevo a los Sanatorios. Entro sin hacer ruido.

June dormía. Lo supo aunque tenía puesta la máscara. Ventaja de conocerla desde hace años. Quizá fue casualidad o el destino, que en una de las mesas del fondo, había un sencillo florero de cristal. Shun dejo el ramo sobre una de las camas, evitando hacer ruido. No supo explicarse por qué, algo que al inicio era simple y común, de pronto cambiaba al combinarlo con algo hermoso: y es que el jarrón, humilde si recordaba todos los hermosos diseños y formas de los que habían en la mansión Kido, ahora lucía mucho más.

Lleno el jarrón con agua, y con cuidado puso las flores que acababan de darle, colocándolo junto a la mesa de la cama en que estaba June. Volteó a verla unos instantes ¿sabría ella que eran un regalo suyo? Por alguna razón, le preocupaba –y le interesaba- que ella lo supiera. Sin embargo, no tenía nada en que escribir, o algo que dejarle que supiera le pertenecía a él, excepto…

Armándose de valor, se quito el collar que había usado desde que Pandora lo colocara en su cuello, el pendiente en forma de estrella, el cual conservó, a pesar de que ya no tenía ningún poder sobre él.

Una vez hecho, esto, salio, esta vez al salón del Patriarca, donde sabía se encontraría Saori.

Unos minutos después, June despertó. Al abrir los ojos, lo primero que vio, fueron las rosas blancas. De inmediato noto el hermoso color blanco y puro que tenían, y después, descubrió el otro objeto que estaba sobre la mesa. Tomo con delicadeza el collar, llevándolo contra su pecho…

- Shun –dijo para si, casi en susurro.

Las rosas blancas empezaron a cambiar en ese momento, tornándose rápidamente en unas rojas y brillantes, como bañadas por el rocío de la mañana. Si Afrodita las hubiese visto, habría jurado que ni en manos de Saori, o en las de alguna otra persona, habían tomado jamás ese color, tan brillante e intenso, tan puro.

June se sonrojo un poco, al darse cuenta de que, en mucho tiempo, ese era el primer regalo que Shun le daba…

Y sin duda, era el más hermoso de todos.


	4. Pasaje 4

**Saint Seiya ® nombres y caracteres, son propiedad del señor Kurumada y de Shueshia ®**

**No recibo ningún beneficio económico por mis fics, salvo el reconocimiento moral y/o escrito de los lectores**

**Cualquier parecido con la realidad es total y mera coincidencia**

* * *

**Pasaje 4 Capitulo 12**

**Asuntos de familia**

**Santuario de Atenas**

Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Atenea –dijo Shion.- Debemos esperar, y tener fe en que lo logrará.

Los demás asintieron, excepto Ikki, que salió del salón, visiblemente molesto. Una vez que se encontró solo, dejó salir el verdadero sentimiento que le invadía, estaba preocupado por Shun. No quería perderlo, como a sus padres, como a Esmeralda, pero al mismo tiempo, una pequeña llama de esperanza le reconfortaba. Era su hermano. Y sabía del verdadero poder que ocultaba, y que se negaba a usar.

- Sé que vas a estar bien… suerte, Shun.

Camino hasta alejarse lo más que pudo de los templos… y termino en el cementerio del santuario, cosa que no noto inmediatamente. Refugiado en la noche, como a él le gustaba, puso atención en el cielo nocturno. Su maestro nunca fue tan sabio, ni justo, ni tan paciente o amable como Marín, Cristal, Dokho o Albiore, los maestros de sus amigos y su hermano; sin embargo, había aprendido de las constelaciones a través de ella, de Esmeralda. Quizá fue por las circunstancias, que reparo por primera vez en aquella familia de estrellas: Cefeo, Casiopea, Perseo… y… Andrómeda.

Y todo en esos momentos, se reducía a tres personas: June, Anfitrite y Shun… y él ¿Dónde quedaba él, en esos momentos? Él, que siempre había estado junto a Shun, cuidando sus pasos, guiándolo, protegiéndolo… ¿Dónde entraba el?

- ¡Maldición! –dijo golpeando una de las derruidas columnas que encontró a su paso, y se sentó en el suelo, tratando de poner orden a sus ideas, tratando de encontrar qué era lo que tenía que hacer en esos momentos, en cómo podría ayudar a su hermano… QUÉ haría ÉL en esa ocasión.

- Quizá solo debamos esperar –dijo Hyoga de pie, detrás suyo.- Tal vez, y solo tal vez, esta ocasión debamos ser espectadores…

- ¡ACASO TE GOLPEASTE LA CABEZA! –dijo Ikki levantándose rápidamente y poniéndose frente a Hyoga.- ¡CÓMO DIABLOS PUEDES DECIR QUE _DEBA_ QUEDARME SIN HACER NADA Y VER CÓMO MUERE _MI_ HERMANO!

- En PRIMER lugar no me grites, que te escucho perfecto; dos, creo que ya es hora que dejes de hablar de Shun como si solo fuera _TU_ hermano, cuando ya todos sabemos la verdad… incluso él.

El Fénix le dirigió una mirada dura y fría al cisne.

- Yo estoy de acuerdo con Hyoga -dijo Shiryu, alcanzando a sus compañeros.- Hemos evitado esta conversación mucho tiempo, y de todas las formas posibles, y coincido con Hyoga, cuando dice que Shun no es únicamente tu hermano: te guste o no, seguimos siendo hijos del mismo padre, y él, es tan medio hermano nuestro, así como tu lo eres de nosotros.

- Lo queramos o no –señaló Seiya, sentado en una piedra-, Mitsumasa Kido fue nuestro padre, y compartimos su sangre.

- Eso no les da derecho a intervenir en MI vida como se les antoje, ni reclamar sobre MI hermano cualquier derecho fraternal… puede que si, que hayan pasado muchos momentos de felicidad a su lado más que yo, que juntos hayan enfrentado el inicio de una batalla, que hayan estado ahí para consolarlo cuando yo le falte… pero ¿desde hace cuanto tiempo? Cuatro años, si no me equivoco, desde que volvimos de nuestros entrenamientos… tan solo cuatro años… YO lo crié, YO lo saqué adelante cuando MI madre murió, YO lo defendí de todos y cada uno de los maltratos de Tatsumi, de todos aquellos niños cuando llegamos a ese maldito orfanato… YO CAMBIE SU SUERTE AL IR A ISLA DE REINA MUERTE, PORQUE SABÍA QUE ÉL NO PODRÍA CON ESE INFIERNO… Ahora díganme ¿Qué más han hecho Ustedes por él? –dijo viéndolos con atención.- ¡VAMOS! Díganme si acaso ustedes hicieron algo así por Shun, antes de saber que éramos hermanos ¿lo hicieron? POR SUPUESTO QUE NO, JAMÁS LES INTERESO AQUEL PEQUEÑO QUE SÓLO BUSCABA UN AMIGO ¡ALGUIEN MÁS CON QUIEN REIR! Ahora díganme ¿cómo pretenden que me quede aquí, sin saber su suerte, sin saber siquiera en donde esta, sin poder ayudarlo¡CÓMO RAYOS ESPERAN QUE ME QUEDE AQUÍ SENTANDO A ESPERAR SU MUERTE!

Respirando agitadamente, después de haber sacado gran parte del dolor que su alma guardaba, Ikki se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a dejar la conversación hasta ese punto…

- ¡NO TE VAYAS, FENIX!

Ikki volteó bruscamente, nadie le llamaba por el nombre de su armadura, a menos que buscara una batalla.

- No hemos terminado de hablar –le dijo Hyoga, harto y cansado de todo eso, dispuesto a poner fin a ese tema.- Quizá tengas razón, quizá ninguno de nosotros se acercó a Shun, o a ti, cuando vivíamos en el orfanato; quizá solo estuvimos junto a él, después de saber la verdad; quizá todo lo que dices es cierto… Pero nosotros, NI TU, elegimos este camino… NINGUNO DE NOSOTROS ELIGIO SER HIJO DE MITSUMASA KIDO, NINGUNO DE NOSOTROS ELIGIO SER HUERFANO ¡NINGUNO DE NOSOTROS ELIGIO IR A ESOS MALDITOS LUGARES DE ENTRENAMIENTO! –dijo sin poder evitar lanzar un poco del polvo de diamante, y congelar una de las columnas más alejadas.

- Pero una cosa si es cierto –continuó Shiryu.- Al saber la verdad, nos convertimos en la familia que Shun había querido, y la que nos hizo tanta falta a nosotros. Más allá de todo lo que ocurrió en el pasado, nos concentramos en el presente, en sanar las heridas que los años en que todos estuvimos alejados nos dejaron, y en borrar el pasado, trayendo alegrías al momento que estábamos viviendo. Es muy cierto lo que nos dices, Shun salio adelante por ti, y eso nadie ni nada va a cambiarlo, como tampoco el hecho de que seguimos siendo SUS hermanos, que tu, Shun, Hyoga, Seiya y yo, compartimos la misma sangre, el mismo destino, y que cuando tu faltaste, por las razones que hayas tenido y las cuales JAMAS hemos cuestionado ni pretendermos hacerlo...cuando tú no pudiste estar junto a él nosotros lo hicimos… tanto TU como NOSOTROS…

- Al final somos una familia, en las buenas y en las malas, cerca o lejos; porque sin darnos cuenta, siempre nos tuvimos unos a los otros, aún sin planearlo, o quererlo, simplemente se dio, y yo doy gracias por ello –concluyó Seiya.

Ikki se volteó una vez más. Sabía que en el fondo, sus compañeros tenían razón, por eso todas esas veces se había marchado tranquilo, aunque con el remordimiento de dejar a Shun… pero no solo, ya no, porque ellos estaban ahí, y en silencio, lo encomendó su cuidado, y les dio su confianza. Ellos tenían razón: Shun era tan hermano suyo como de ellos, e igualmente, estaban preocupados por su futuro, por lo que enfrentaban, y solo había una diferencia, ellos lo encausaban de distinta forma.

- Sólo quiero que regrese…

- Nosotros también.

Los cuatro caballeros permanecieron en silencio, con la luna regalándoles un poco de luz a manera de consuelo, quizá indicándoles el camino que debían seguir.

* * *

**Nota de la autora**

**Ántes que nada ¡muchas gracias a todos los que me han dejado sus reviews hasta este momento! Me da gusto saber que Escenas Inneditas les esta gustando, y que de alguna forma les ayuda a enteder un poco todas las locuras que mi musa me dicta n.n **

**A todos Ustedes: Alisse, Elena, Allpheratz, Piyasayo, Mary Martin, Freeman, Shadir, Lia, Larc, Eliza, Luis, Ariane deVirgo, Leida, Saori-Luna, Monserrat, Amboise R, Valsed, Legendary, Sacerdotisa Miry Aries, Sakima, Swanhild, Suke-88, Silence-Messiah, Mariae y sobre todo Misao-CG ¡gracias por su apoyo!**

**Ahora ¿recuerdan que en algun capitulo comente, que además del entrenamiento de Shun en Isla Andromeda a cargo de Daidaros, había otro hecho del manga que deje para el fic? Pues bien, es el de la paternidad de Mitsumasa sobre los 100 huerfanos a los que adopto, lo que hace a los bronceaditos medios hermanos. Y por si acaso hay alguien que vaya a pensar mal, June NO fue uno de esos niños, de hecho, ella ya estaba en Isla Andrómeda cuando Shun llegó a ella, por eso es imposible que sea uno de esos cien niños.**

**La intención de este capitulo fue aclarar el punto de que Anfitrite revela que Mistsumasa Kido era Zeus, y por tanto, Shun y todos los demás son semidioses, aunque es importante aclarar, que un semidos debía probar su valía, antes de poder llegar al Olimpo y por tanto ser digno de vivir entre los dioses. Lo que trate de plasmar, fue el hecho de que la sangre no lo es todo para poder llamar a alguien hermano, porque hay gente que no comparte ningun lazo de esa clase con otra persona, sino lazos afectivos, confianza y respeto, y eso, convierte a un extraño en gente más unida a ti, que tu propia familia.**

**Si alguien tiene amigos de esta clase, cuidenlos, estas amistades son las que valen, y por las cuales yo daría mi vida sin dudarlo, y lo digo siendo 100 sincera. **

**Gracias por leer**


End file.
